Volar lejos de aquí
by Katabrecteri
Summary: Songfic*** Se que estás asustada, solo debes mantener tu mirada inocente en mi, dejar que tome tu mano y dar un firme paso hacia esa desconcertante sensación de plenitud.


_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos xD**

_**.**_

_**=)**_

**.**

**

* * *

  
**

**.**

**.**

**Fly away from here****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tus manos juegan traviesas en mi cabello, no sé cuanto tiempo llevamos así. Yo recostado sobre tus piernas, tú acariciando distraída mientras los reflejos del sol se cuelan entre tus mechones desordenados, haciéndolos brillar de tal modo que me deslumbran de todas las formas posibles en que alguien puede ser deslumbrado.

Te mueves ligeramente y noto tu preocupación. Al sentir mi mirada sobre ti me sonríes calmada, como si estuvieras adormecida en este sueño en el que nos mantenemos ahora.

Cuando repentinamente me levanto, poniéndome en frente de ti, me miras extrañada, hasta que presiono tu mano con la mía y te miro decidido. Tú siempre entiendes lo que quiero decirte.

-

_**Gotta find a way / **__Tenemos que encontrar una manera_

_**Yeah I can't wait another day / **__Si, no puedo otro día_

_**And nothing gonna change / **__Y nada va a cambiar_

_**If**__** we stay around here / **__Si nos quedamos aqui_

_**Gotta do what it takes / **__Tenemos que hacer lo que sea necesario_

_**Cause it's all in our hands / **__Porque esta en nuestras manos_

_**We**__** all make mistakes / **__Todos cometemos errores_

_**Yeah, but it's never too late to start again / **__Si, pero nunca es demasiado tarde para empezar de nuevo_

_**Take**__** another breath / **__Tomar aliento_

_**And say another prayer / **__Y hacer otra plegaria_

-

¿Estás dispuesta a luchar a mi lado? ¿Estas dispuesta a salir de tu jaula de cristal y permitirte decidir como ser feliz? Sé que no es solo sobre nosotros, tal vez estoy siendo egoísta, pero no pueden culparme por no poder evitar que tu dulce luz cubriera cada rincón de mi ser, desde que te vi, desde que te sentí, desde que me hiciste vivir.

Se que estás asustada, solo debes mantener tu mirada inocente en mi, dejar que tome tu mano y dar un firme paso hacia esa desconcertante sensación de plenitud.

-

_**And**__** fly away from here / **__Y volar lejos de aqui_

_**Anywhere**__** yeah I don't care / **__A__donde sea, no me importa_

_**We'll**__** just fly away from here / **__Solo volaremos lejos de aqui_

_**Our**__** hopes and dreams are out there somewhere / **__Nuestras esperanzas y sueños estan en algun lugar alla afuera_

_**Won't**__** let time pass us by / **__No dejemos al tiempo pasar_

_**We'll just fly yeah / **__Solo volaremos, si_

_-_

Te construiré un mundo nuevo, haré que las estrellas brillen solo para ti, me levantaré temprano a comprarte pasteles y limpiaré los restos tus labios con lo míos. Tal vez me estoy adelantando, aun no me das una respuesta. ¿Es ese brillo en tu mirada es un sí? ¿Es ese sonrojo embriagante una señal de seguir adelante por ti? Entonces me abrazas, apretándome de tal forma que no sé de donde sacaste esa fuerza. Lo sé, es un sí que busca el momento adecuado, pero un sí al fin y al cabo. Es todo lo que necesito saber.

-

_**If this life **__**/ **__Si esta vida_

_**It**__** seems harder now / **__Parece más dificil ahora_

_**It**__** ain't no never mind / **__No te preocupes_

_**You got me by your side / **__Me tienes a tu lado_

_**And anytime you want / **__Y__cuando sea que quieras_

_**Yeah we can catch a train and find a better place / **__Si, podemos tomar un tren y buscar un lugar mejor_

_**Cause we won't let nothing or no-one keep getting us down / **__Porque no dejaremos que nada ni nadie nos tire abajo_

_**Maybe you and I / **__Talvez tu y yo_

_**Could pack our bags and**__** hit the sky / **__Podamos empacar nuestras maletas y golpear el cielo_

_-_

Sabes que correría tras de ti por evitar que tus pies se cansen, te tomaría en mis brazos hasta que te durmieras. Pueden decir lo que quieran, no hay palabras que sean capaces de derribar mi amor por ti. Mi Bombón, mi precioso Bomboncito. Tal vez estemos a la deriva, pero tus ojos me dicen que eso no importa, que cualquier rincón de este mundo es bueno para los dos. Te apartas del abrazo y vuelves a mirarme fijamente ¿Son tus caricias sobre mis mejillas un sí?

-

_**And**__** fly away from here / **__Y volar lejos de aqui_

_**Anywhere**__** yeah I don't care / **__A donde sea, no me importa_

_**We**__**'ll just fly away from here / **__Solo volaremos de aqui_

_**Our**__** hopes and dreams are out there somewhere / **__Nuestras esperanzas y sueños estan en algun lugar alla afuera_

_**We**__** won't let time pass us by / **__No dejemos al tiempo pasar_

_**We'll just fly / **__Solo volaremos_

_-_

¿Qué tan lejos se puede llegar? ¿Qué tan lejos puedo yo llegar por ti? Sabes que enrollo tu cabello en mis dedos y tiritas ante la sensación, pienso en las mil formas que me invento cada día para hacerte sonreír. Sí, lo sabes. Entonces ten en cuenta cada detalle de mi que conoces, ten en cuenta cada palabra dicha, cada gesto regalado, cada sensación descubierta entre los dos, y dime que sí…dime que buscaremos nuestra propia felicidad.

-

_**Do you see a bluer sky now? / **__¿Vez el cielo mas azul ahora?_

_**You can have a better life now / **__Puedes tener una vida mejor ahora_

_**Open your eyes / **__Abre tus ojos_

_**Cause no one here can ever stop us / **__Porque no hay nadie aqui que nos detenga_

_**They**__** can try but we won't let them / **__Pueden intentarlo pero no los dejaremos_

_**No way / **__De ninguna manera_

_**Maybe you and I / **__Tal vez tu y yo_

_**Could pack our bags and say goodbye / **__Podamos empacar nuestras maletas y decir adios_

_-_

Esto será de verdad, esto será lo que tu corazón elija, aunque aún no lo pongas en palabras. Estaré contigo mientras enfermes, mientras rías, mientras llores. Estaré contigo, de pie junto a ti asegurándoles a todos ellos que no nos dejaremos vencer ante nada. ¿Quieres estar a mi lado? ¿Quieres luchar por ser dueños de un _nosotros_ de ahora en adelante? ¿Son tus suaves dedos recorriendo mis labios un sí?

-

_**And fly away from here / **__Y volar lejos de aqui_

_**Anywhere honey I don't care / **__A__donde sea nena, no me importa_

_**We'll just fly away from here / **__Solo volaremos lejos de aqui_

_**Our hopes and dreams are out there somewhere / **__Nuestras esperanzas y sueños estan en algun lugar alla afuera_

_**Fly away from here / **__Volar lejos de aqui_

_**Yeah anywhere honey I don't I don't I don't / **__Si, a donde sea nena, no me, no me, no me importa_

_**Yeah we'll just fly… / **__Si, volaremos…_

_-_

Recuerdo cuando te conocí, recuerdo cuando pensé que sería sencillo dejar ir este sentimiento, recuerdo cuando creía que nunca te tendría así. Pero aquí estas frente a mi, silenciosa, con una mirada brillante, con unas manos temblorosas. La brisa revuelve tu cabello, tus mejillas sonrojadas se tornan de un color mas fuerte. ¿Sabes que te amo? ¿Sabes que estas palabras no alcanzan a hacer justicia a lo real de todo esto?

Si todo lo que tengo debe quedar atrás solo por llevarte conmigo donde te vea brillar cada mañana. Llevarte donde viviremos tal y como soñamos mientras esperamos que ellos algún día entiendan. Solo quiero que encontremos todo lo que hemos soñado, todo lo que nos merecemos.

¿Es este repentino abrazo que me das un sí? ¿Son tus labios volviéndose locos mientras rozan los míos un sí? ¿Es tu boca fundiéndose con devoción en la mía un sí?

Lo sé, es un sí…

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Hola! Mmmm hace unos días escuchaba esta canción y me encajó tan bien en ellos dos, que aquí he el resultado xD**_

_**Canción: "Fly away from here" de Aerosmith**_

_**Me gusta pensar que a pesar de las dudas o el miedo de Serena a romper con lo que se suponía que debía hacer, decide hacer caso a Seiya, ¿Quién no le haría caso a alguien asi? xD**_

_**Estaré actualizando pronto **_**A mi manera**_** y terminando **_**Que el amor nos guíe.**

_**Gracias por pasar por mis arrebatados delirios nocturnos jajaja.**_

_**Ah, y con cariño para Sol! (ahora si sale el nombre!) que leyendola me dieron ganas de hacer un songfic, gracias amiga!! =)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Besitos!! =) **_


End file.
